Balance
by SilverGhostII
Summary: Life in the In-Between can be pretty dull, just me. So what if there wasn't just me, what if...?


**Oh how could I not write just one **_**teensy **_**one-shot. If you haven't read The Tomoko Complex, turn back now, read it and come back, or whatever .**

It was on one of my wanderings around this place of so-called freedom that I found the little room. It was just off of the side of a small tucked away mountain, if you could even call it that, the entrance hidden by long over grown and dried out grass. To be honest, I can't quite remember what I was doing to even end up there, apart from exploring, but the small place had caught my attention. The door was wooden and locked, but it didn't take me a second to manifest a hairpin and pick the lock, though it would probably have been easier to ram the door down as long as I followed the principle of "fight the wood, not the lock," seeing as the wood looked so weak that I could have blown it down, but I guess old habits die hard and anyway, I wasn't a fan of breaking and entering, just entering.

Inside the room was a big black screen and rows upon rows of chairs, to me, it looked like one big cinema to me, and I loved a good film. Above the big black screen was a huge white label which read "Viewing room" which was stating the obvious if you ask me. So I walked in and sat down on one of middle chairs in the back row, best seats if you ask me, because then you don't have to worry about human giraffes sitting in front of you, but to me practically everyone is a giraffe, considering how short I am, and anyway, it isn't like I would have to worry about anyone sitting next to me seeing as I am the only person here. Once I had gotten comfortable in the chair, the lights went completely off, it was pitch black but I loved the dark, often I would walk around at night by myself in the dark. After all, it is no different to the day in my opinion. After a few seconds the screen lit back up, and my stomach flipped, on the screen I was watching my life before I was murdered. I found myself cringing, laughing and yes, even _crying_ at the same moments as my screen-self did. It was painful to watch, knowing what you should have done, but I guess that's what makes life so _interesting_. At the end of the film, I found myself thinking at how pathetic my short lived life had been. What is the meaning of life or more importantly, the purpose? I don't think my life had much purpose, I think my real purple was here, the after-life, yes, I was born to die to complete my mission here, which was to sculpt the word, build it bright or plunge it into peril. A balance is important and I was that balance. But balance is boring, balance is stability and I must ask you my lovely reader, was I ever a stable person? Of course I wasn't.

I can't do much to affect Ikebukuro; after all, I wasn't a self proclaimed god. It was boring to see such mundane occurrences, such mundane choices, and choices are very important because, after all, a choice is what makes your life what it is. I had a choice at that moment, I could chose to be balanced, or unstable, and while it was tempting to be a good little rock and wait for things to happen naturally, I succumbed to my sick twisted ways. I was bored of waiting for people to make choices to lead to events that would lead to their unhappily ever after life, I realised that I had the choice to speed up that process. I had ultimate faith in my decision, after all, I wasn't an angel of death for nothing. I was truly evil.

I only had to manifest some clothes and then I was ready, ready to do what I did best, take drastic measures. Grey Baseball Jacket, check, Jogging bottoms, check, green contacts, check, running shoes, check, 9mm handgun with wooden handle, check. I sighed as the tip of my white wing went black to show my imbalance. "Yeah yeah, I know" I said as I folded them.

I tapped a few buttons on my computer and then I was in the park, just off of Shinjuku, talk about perfect? I flicked my hood up and slowly made my way through the dark streets, it was night here and it had just rained, the ground soaked and the smell of damp in the air. What a perfect evening. The streets were empty, as they usually were around this area, I couldn't help but take a wistful look back at the buzz of Ikebukuro as I crossed into Shinjuku, thinking of my stalking days. Good memories. The streets were heavy with silence, that cold type of silence, impending doom sort of thing, yeah, that was me. My footsteps were quiet as I padded to the place I knew as home. I still had the key, for future insurance; yeah I know I said I was only allowed to keep one thing? Well I cheated the system, I had hid the tiny key under my tongue, a textbook trick. I was unlocking the door with the same key when a wave of nostalgia hit me, I fought against it and managed to pull myself back to reality, this wasn't a time for sentimental memories. I stepped up the steps quickly, taking two at a time, keeping my footsteps quiet as I came to the final door, which I unlocked with a hairpin.

I could see him, sitting there, face illuminated by the glow of his computer screen in the dim room. I could hear the tap tap tap of his fingers on the keys, the sound was loud enough to cover my heavy breathing. Slowly I padded across the room, as silently as I could manage and held the gun to the side of his head when I arrived at his desk. It was only then that he turned, and only then when I spoke.

"I've been watching you," I said from underneath my hood. "You haven't been working as well as I expected. What a shame, the city has gone to waste, but it can be dark again, a truly remarkable place, it won't take a second," I whispered as I looked into his crimson eyes. Pulling back the trigger. I held it there my hands shaking and sweating, I was disappointed in myself, I could do this, right? I could shoot my best friend, my only friend, couldn't I?

"You disguise yourself and yet how could I not know it was you, I have see you here before have I not?" His voice spoke to me calmly. "Would you really kill me for your own benefit , Tomoko Akiyama?" His voice calmed me and I let the gun drop. I couldnt kill him for my own benefit.

"I thought not. Yet, I did think that there would be a chance that you may shoot me, to prove your point, always so proud, weren't you Tomoko? You ran from the past and daren't not look back at it, and yet here you are, hanging onto you human life by the seams when you could move on, years are like days up there, no? I bet you live each day up there like we live each day down here, I never had you down as the sentimental type." He stood up then and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"I won't be killed until I kill Shizu-chan, it isn't fair after all. You got your revenge before you were sliced; can't I have mine before you blow my brains out with that nifty little gun?" I nodded then, softening up to his embrace.

"How about a bargain then? Let's play a game, Russian Roulette, If you get shot then you become God, if I get shot, I become nothing. A fair bargain don't you think?" I murmured into his chest, pushing him back from me so I could look into his eyes, challenge him.

Izaya considered my bargain. "Hm, sounds like a fun game, a game of chance."

I manifested a different gun then, a revolver which contained a single bullet. I spun the revolving part and held the gun to my head. Click. Nothing. I passed the gun to Izaya, who span the revolver, click, nothing. This continued for a few minutes, until it got back to Izaya's go, He went to pull the trigger, but I bounced forward, knocking his hand off of aim, he released his grip and a bullet flew through the nearby window, shattering it.

"You would have won our little game then, why do that?" He asked

"Balance." I said with a shrug. "Just keep things interesting here and I won't pull another stunt like that m'kay?" I said to him with a grin, then added, "I'll pay for that." I gestured to the window. I blinked and then I was back in the In-between. Heh.

A day later a hand delievered envelope was dropped at Izaya's house, containing enough money to pay for the window, it had no address and no name, but it did have a note.

"Hurry up a die, with love ~"


End file.
